


Droog, You Genius

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Stabdads, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pick Up Lines, Stab Dads AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: The Adventures of Droog as he does stupid things with his lovable crew :)





	1. Pick Up Line Master

Nubby horns came into view as Droog littered kisses all over Slick's face, as they cuddled on the couch. 

"Dad?" He calls. 

No response as Slick scooched into Droog's lap. 

He knocked on the wood walls of the hall. 

"Dad!" Karkat yelled. 

Better scream before Droog makes his dad.... Karkat shuddered at the thought.

Oh god the talk... 

Slick pulled away from Droog and looked up at Karkat. 

"Yes, son?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"...Sure." Slick's answer was hesitant, he never having to do this before besides that one awkward talk. He sat up, but you try looking dignified in the comfort of your lover's lap.

Karkat sat down in front of him, as Droog wrapped his arms around Slick's waist, pulling him closer. 

"So... I'm having troubles."

"I thought we-"

"NO, NOT THAT."

Slick sighed. 

"Umm... It's about a boy."

"And?" Droog asked, his tone pushing. If this was simply about a boy and he got his dad to gush about him because no one else will listen to him, Droog will gladly kick him out for the attention of Slick and more stupid sappy romcoms.

"I'm trying to flirt with him and-"

"SAY NO MORE, I'M THE MASTER AT FLIRTING." Slick shushed his son. 

Droog snorted. Slick glared at him and punched his arm.

"I'm the best." Slick said, covering Droog's mouth with his hand. 

Karkat stared. 

Slick cleared his throat, trying to seem more official looking. Not really working with the whole "in Droog's lap" thing. 

"To swoon a man, first, you must become the best pick up line master."

"Umm...."

"I know what you're thinking. You can't possibly do that because you're miserably hopeless."

"Dad."

"Worry not, I'm here to guide you."

Droog snorted and burst out laughing from under Slick's hand. 

"What?" Slick asked, glaring at Droog. 

"Nothing, dear."

"Better be."

"Maybe I should go..." Karkat started to get up.

Slick pulled his son's arm back. "Don't worry, he's being difficult. He always is." 

"Always?" Droog asks, intrigued

"Yes, always."

"I-"

"Anyways, son. You have to become the pick up line master."

"Pick up line master?"

"Yes, like this."

He cleared his throat again, turning to Droog. 

"Are you Wi-Fi? Because I'm feeling a connection."

"Do you know your ABC's because I want to give you the fourth letter of the alphabet."

Slick was startled by the challenge, but being the stubborn ass he was, he wouldn't back down. 

He was the pick up master after all.

"Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, Slick I'm still in school, but I'll treat you like my homework. Slam you on the table and do you all night long."

Karkat looked horrified, Slick frustrated. 

"Your body is 75% water, and I'm thirsty."

"Call me leaves, because you should be blowing me."

Slick huffed before yelling back a response. "I'm no weatherman, but you expect a few inches tonight!"

"Only a few inches?"

Slick burned red. 

Droog chuckled and went on.

"Would you like try an Australian kiss? It's like a French kiss, but down under."

"I-"

"The only thing I want between our relationship is latex."

"Droog-"

"My dick just died, mind if I bury it in your ass."

"STO-"

"If your left leg was Christmas, and your right was Thanksgiving, could I visit in between the holidays?"

"HAHA. THANKS DAD!" Karkat screamed. "YOU TAUGHT ME TO JUST BE MYSELF!! WOW SO GREAT!" He applauded loudly, while leaving the living room. 

Droog immediately held him close and kissed him. Slick melted into it. 

As sudden as the kiss was, Droog pulled away.

"Why buy a diamond, when I have something much more precious in front of me?"

Slick turned more red, a interesting shade, as Droog chuckled.

"Who's the pickup line master now?"


	2. Sleepless Love

Droog stared at the ceiling, his fingers running through Slick's hair.

Soft and fluffy.

At times like these, Droog liked to think to himself what life would be like without the love of his life.

Without Spades Slick....

He let out a groan.

"Who are ya kidding Droog? You're nothing without him."

And he knew Slick thought the same about himself too.

But Slick was perfect.

The way he looks in the morning. The auburn hair of his mixing with the morning sunshine from the window. His small morning pecks and smooches, a way of saying good morning. The way he smiles when they're alone in the comforts of their room. Nobody around to see the beauty, but him.

And Droog doesn't think he could ever share him with any another. Or ever let go of him if he ever left.

But Slick wasn't like that.

Even if he was their fearless leader, the Spades Slick he knew was such a soft hearted man. He completely melts at any romantic gesture Droog makes. His simplicity made it easy to know what's on his mind. What he wanted, what he didn't.

If Droog could only take a picture for every single expression Slick made...

He'd have too many pictures.

But there's never too many when it comes to Slick. He'd even wish to have more.

And when the light turns to dark, Droog, and only him, could see the extremely sexy and hot man underneath that suit.

And it was all his.

His heart belongs to Droog, as Droog his.

He knew Slick could forget this sometimes.

The constant "I love you" and nicknames.

Honey, darling, dear, love. The list goes on and on.

A kiss goodnight, a kiss good morning. A kiss goodbye, and a kiss hello.

He smiled as Slick slept. The soft sounds of his breathing made him relax. But tonight he couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard he tried, thoughts of Slick was stuck into his mind.

A slow stirring of his lover caught his attention.

Slick rubbed his eyes, sitting up next to Droog.

He watched.

It was too early for a morning sunshine, but this moment was too precious. Where could he even begin to speak?

Slick looked at him, a tingle shot through him.

"Droog?"

"Good morning, sweet sunshine."

"It's so late at night, what are you doing up?"

"Been watching you sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute when you sleep."

"What are you talking about? I'm cute all the time."

He chuckled. Slick grinned and kissed him. Droog kissed him, the taste of morning breath lingering between them.

Disgusting, but he couldn't find himself wanting to pull away.

So Slick did it for him.

And with dark brown eyes, Slick looked into his, a feeling of love and emotion into those chocolate eyes of his.

"Promise me you'll sleep?" He says softly, his fingers tracing over the tattoos that covered Droog's body.

"I promise."

But it just wasn't a promise he could keep.

Because he was too in love to sleep now.


	3. Only Yesterday

Small legs. Soft footsteps. Short strides.

She giggles as she flounces around in her grey skirts.

He’s never been prouder.

A short, soft chuckles escape his lips as he watches his little girl learns to waltz. One step. One more. One by one.

She’s pranced up on her tiptoes and spinning like the most graceful ballerina.

Her stumbles are caught quickly, and suddenly she learns to dip.

Yet, she can't remember that any longer.

And somehow they're here...

Screaming. Fighting. Shoving.

His little girl's all grown up now...

"Hey, I told you no smoking in the house." Droog said, softly and sternly as he walked by, sweeping the floors.

Damara flipped him off, walking up the stairs, probably heading into her room to go smoke.

"Droog!" Slick called from the kitchen, probably having had burned something.

He hesitated at the foot of the stairs, before heading off, his clicking footsteps ringing through the seemingly soundless house.

What has he done for her to come to resent him? Why wasn't he a better father?

"Hey, stop it." Slick's voice cut through his thoughts.

Droog looked back at his task and sighed.

Burnt chicken.

Slick tisked him, as his own heart sank.

"Who can't cook chicken now?"

Droog chuckled softly before going over to the last batch.

He supposed to the chicken will be extra crispy tonight.

As he cooked up the last of the chicken, arms wrap around his waist and a head that he could only guess was Slick's laid on his back.

"You okay?"

Droog let out a shaky sigh.

"I wish I was."

It seemed like only yesterday that she was spinning like a ballerina...

Seems like only yesterday she was still so young and little...   
\--  
"Damara, come down for dinner!"

"Not hungry!"

Droog huffed a bit. "Don't do anything stupid..." He murmured to himself as he climbed the stairs up.

"Damara!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

"COME EAT!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Droog could feel his head pound.

"Maybe we're better off without you. You SHOULD have been more like your sister!"

He could hear an open door and Damara stomping out.

"Maybe you should get it into that all knowing thick skull of yours that I'm not and never will be Aradia."

Droog's heart sank.

What had he done?

Only his clicking footsteps could be heard ringing through the house.

As he entered the dining room, all eyes were on him, except Boxcars, who was busy looking away.

"Are you alright?" Slick asked, looking up at him.

"I wish I could say I was."


	4. Comfy

Soft breathing. Silent night. But never a wink of sleep.

Droog looked over at Slick who was finally waking up.

Probably because he had pestered him as he slept, but hey, the cutie's awake now.

"Hey..." Droog murmured into the darkness to hopefully his partner.

"Mpfff-" he mumbled back.

Droog smiled.

"Sleeeep." Slick drawled out his word, obviously still tired.

"Wish I could. Too bad I'm too distracted by your beautiful face."

Droog grinned as Slick audibly approved and rolled on top of him, his head on his stomach.

"You're comfy. Should sleep here more often."

"On me?"

"Mmm."

Droog started running his fingers though Slick's hair as the other laid there.

Somehow this silence was better...

"You still here?"

Slick looked up at the now dozed off Droog and smiled before going to sleep himself.

"Goodnight, love."


End file.
